When Worlds Collide
by KeynoRules
Summary: After a devastating break up with a long term relationship, Goten joins his best friend Trunks into the single life, and focus on getting stronger with the pressure from Vegeta. However, when the two beautiful female Saiyans of Universe 6 comes to their world, an unexpected twist happen, that may put danger from both Universe at stake.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SON'S RESIDENCE - MOUNT PAUZ**

**AGE 784**

At the residence of Chi-Chi and Goku's living quarters, it's very peaceful, birds chirping in the distance, the wind is very calm.

Chi-Chi's humming while hanging up clothes to dry. Goten who was now 18 years old, was up in his room doing his homework. He stretches and cracks his neck.

"Man this is so boring, good thing I'm done though. Hope mom would let me go hang with Trunks for some hours." He asked himself closing his textbook. He gets up and his communicator watch goes off.

"Hi Goten!" in came a sweet voice it was Palace, Goten's girlfriend of a year.

"Oh hey! How are you doing sweetheart?" he asked sitting on his bed "I'm doing fine thanks. I um, I wanted to talk to you about something if you got time?"

Goten eyes widened "Um, of course. Do you wanna meet up in the city or something? Come pick you up?" Palace sighed.

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. I wanted to talk to you about "US" she said and the tone went kind of unpleasant instantly.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked concern "To be honest Goten, I think you're a sweet guy and I did like you a lot. But...I-I still love my ex. He came by one day and immediately something clicked and...I just think its best we don't see each other anymore."

She said a bit sadly. Goten couldn't believe what he was hearing "Palace, wait what? This is -this can't be.." he said muttering trying to get words out.

"Please don't be upset, it's hard as it is telling you, but...I don't wanna lead you on" she confessed, each time Goten's heart sank deeper in the depth of his stomach.

"Palace, please...w-what did I do wrong?"

He asked trying to understand "It's not you, it's me, my feelings are to my ex boyfriend. I'm sorry, I gotta go...take care."

She said and with that the call abruptly cut. Goten was applaud, trying to register the fact his girlfriend he was in deep love with had called it off with him, over her ex who she said he cheated on her for another woman.

Goten laid back on his bed, clamping his face in his hands. He didn't cry, but his heart was broken.

He looked at his Capsule Cphone and seen a cute pic of him and Palace on his screen. He angrily went into pics and deleted it...deleted all of the pics and threw his phone across his room.

"Can't believe she broke up with me.." Goten repeated to himself. At that point, he didn't wanna do anything.

3 hrs later...

Chi-Chi walked up the stairs to put everyone clothes away, "hmm, my Goten's been in his room all day, I hope he's alright" she said to herself and soon as she approached his room. She seen him on his bed, haven't moved.

"Goten sweetie? Are you okay? Did you finish your homework?" She asked and he didn't say anything for a moment, and she entered further inside, and frowned putting her hand on her hips.

"Goten did you hear me?" Goten awoke, "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry mom yeah I finished." he said dryly and subtle. Chi-Chi was concerned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine mom. Just exhausted, but I would like your permission to go hang with Trunks, please? I'll be back before 11." He said hoping she approves.

He knew her mother was heavily strict but he vowed to not be sheltered as his brother were growing up...Goten was very outgoing compared to Gohan and he didn't want to not be able to enjoy his youth.

"Yes you may, tell them all I said hello." she said sweetly. Goten jumped up a bit happy "Awesome, I promise I'll be safe." He said grabbing his phone.

"Why were you phone all the way over there?" She asked with an eyebrow quirk.

"Um, it must of fell when I took a nap." he said trying to make an excuse. Rubbing the back of his head in true Son fashion style.

He didn't necessarily wanted to tell his mother about him and Palace's break up. Knowing for a fact, Chi-Chi would have her head on a silver platter simply because she found her no good, and knew she was not the one and trouble for her baby boy. Chi-Chi never liked Palace, and usually would not allow her to come over, in disgust.

"City girls have a bad rep" it was ironic to Goten always that his mom was stereotyping girls from the city, he would try and date, when his brother's own wife were from the same exact place. And, Videl and Chi-Chi are like the bests friends, so he never understood the difference.

THOUGH, he will admit Videl and Chi-Chi didn't get along at first, but I guess she proved herself to his mom for her to consider Videl a great future wife to his big brother, and he had to admit Videl definitely had qualities Palace didn't exactly have.

But still, Goten loved her and thought she loved him too, but he came to realization maybe not as much as he thought and that part really pained his heart.

"Goten? Are you sure you are alright? Your eyes are a bit red" she pointed out. "Mom I'm fine seriously, I'll be back okay? Love you" he said running out. Going out the front door, he lifted up to the sky and began to fly towards his best friend.

**CAPSULE CORP. - BULMA & VEGETA'S RESIDENCE**

Vegeta is in the backyard, pushing his 4 year old daughter Bra, on the swing. He senses a ki and looks up and there goes Goten flying downwards towards them.

"Afternoon Uncle Vegeta. Is Trunks home?" He asked.

"Hi Goten" Bra said running up to hug him. "Hey squirt, you're getting so big" he said. She chuckled blushing.

"Yeah he's in the gravity room training, you look feeble kid just because times is peaceful, you must be prepared, you better go and join him while you're at it." he said and Goten chuckled nervously.

"I might just do that, thanks" he said and he ran inside the house. "Hi Bulma!" Goten caught glimpse of the beautiful scientist as she came out her lab, closing it with a remote control and putting a code in. "Oh hi Goten, how are you?"

Goten chuckled "I'm good, nice to see you again. Mom got caught up in some house work, but she says hello" Bulma nodded.

"Please return the same when you go back. So, you're looking for Trunks right?" Goten nodded "Yeah Vegeta said he may be in the gravity room, which is shocking because Trunks doesn't like to fight like he use too." Bulma chuckled.

"Well, when you have a father like Vegeta there is no slacking, he actually motivated Trunks to fight more again."

Goten was surprised, maybe he should consider doing so too. "Wow, that's interesting. Well, I'll see you later Aunt Bulma" he said jetting down the hall to the room. "Oh they get so big." she said to herself, shaking her head about how she aging by the day before walking away.

**GRAVITY ROOM**

"HUAH, HA, YAYAYAYAYAYAYA" Trunks was throwing punches and kicks. He was in nothing but some jogging pants, bare chested, muscles were highly defined as he was in his what seem to be Super Saiyan 2 state? He didn't realize it when Goten came in, and the system turned off.

"Huh" Trunks asked himself as he looked "Yo mom, what gives?" he shouted "Hello!" Goten shouted and he turned around "Goten?" he powered down to his original state.

"Hey what's up man!" he smiled flying down and greeting him with their signature handshake. "Nothing really, just thought I come by and hang with you for a minute since we don't have to go back to work for 17 until 3 weeks from now, might as well enjoy it"

Trunks laughed "Yeah sorry, I been so caught up with training, and school." Goten sighed "Tell me about it, I wish I can get homeschooled." he said and Trunks threw his black beater shirt on. "I must ask why you wanna hang out with me bro, when you got a whole girl you could be getting down with, you lucky ass bastard."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that Trunks.." Goten started as the two sat in the living room, and Trunks drank his Orange juice as he seen Goten's face.

"Woah, you didn't break the condom did you?" he joked, and Goten face flushed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm ALWAYS CAREFUL NO!" he said and Trunks laughed "just kidding man, why so plumbed?." He asked leaning forward, and Goten calmed yet he was sort of embarrassed to tell him,

"Palace, broke up with me this morning" he admitted looking down.

"NO WAY, REALLY? Why?" Trunks asked shocked, and Goten shrugged "Apparently she still in love with that asshole who did her wrong. She claimed he came back to her and sparks flew again, that brought back old feelings..."

He explain and Trunks sighed and shook his head "That's bogus..." Goten sighed again to "I really loved her man, I can't believe she did that. But then i thought about it, I could see her not being as into me as much as I was to her." he said a bit bummed.

Trunks walked over and pat his back "Aye cheer up chief. Welcome back to the single life, yeah it sucks but you be amazed how many girls you can knock off and not be attached." He said excitedly.

"You don't want to settle with a girl Trunks? What happened to Brittany?" Trunks blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Oh that, yea well...let's just say, she wasn't exactly my type after all. But hey, you're only 17 man, there's so many fish in the sea better than Palace. As the son of Bulma, I have girls flocking at me everyday, we'll find you another...if you that bent on settling."

He explains and that gave Goten a bit of relief and positivity. "Hey you're not the only one who get girls Trunks.".

"Never said you didn't bro." Goten and him chuckled.

**PLANET SADALA - UNIVERSE 6**

Caulifla and Kale are training with one another, a long with Cabba. "Come on fool, is that all you got? Can't handle two women?"

Caulifla joked as she punched Cabba, repeatedly. Then giving enough energy to redeem himself, that he kicks Caulifla in the gut and sends her flying hitting the wall.

"Can you handle that Caulifla?" And before he could sense another power level, he seen Kale kick him down from the air. And she flies down and throws a fire ball energy at him.

Luckily, Cabba barely dodges the powerful blast. "Whoa, how did I not see her?" He asked himself and Caulifla chuckled "You dummy, Kale has a special gift, where her speed is unlike no other."

Kale flew down with her heel hitting the pavement. "We make a great team sis. I'm so happy to have the courage to fight since the Tournament of Power all them years ago." she gushed,

"Yeah your confidence has truly come along way Kale, I'm very proud of you!"

She admits, and Kale blushed. "Nice training guys, I see at this rate we may get to the level as Son Goku, and Master Vegeta."

Caulifla folded her arms, and pouted "Speaking of which, I wanna see them two assholes again to be honest."

She said remembering, how Goku promised to help her get stronger. "That asshole promised he'd come to Sadala and train me" she gritted her teeth.

"Sis, ever thought about going to Universe 7?" Kale asked and Cabba tilt his head to the side "Is that possible Kale?" Kale shrugged.

"I heard miss Vados has the ability to travel to different universes, the same way as her Universe 7 brother Whis can. I mean, I would think it is." Kale explains.

"Yeah that wouldn't be such a bad idea, Universe 7 has some amazing fighters, cute ones at that." Caulifla admitted and Kale giggled. "Yes!" Cabba gagged "Hey um, what about me?" Kale and Caulifla looked at him

"What about you?" Caulifla asked and Cabba turned pale. "Oh, you're cute too Cabba" Kale said patting his back "Gee thanks Kale."

"I wonder though!" Kale and Cabba turned to Caulifla "I wonder if those were the only Saiyans..." Kale and Cabba looked at one another. "You think Caulifla?"

Cabba ask, and she shrugged. "Maybe, but I am curious though. I don't know, I am interested to hear more about our race from their perspective, yeah...I say we go!"

"I'm down, would be awesome to see master Vegeta again, I want to train with him so bad." Cabba said, clenching his fists, "I wanna prove myself to him, he's so intimidating though" Caulifla scoffed "He not all that special." Kale chuckled "sis, be nice!" she sweetly said.

_**Next, Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide**_

_**This is my FIRST story, I hope you like it so far. I am a shipper of Caulifla x Trunks and Kale x Goten, so I always wanted to make a story of them. Hope it comes to fruition #stayTuned thanks for reading, much love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

UNIVERSE 6 SADALA HEADQUARTERS

"YO, Renso!" Caulifla shouted, Renso was Caulifla's older brother.

"What's up sis? What are you doing here?" he asked getting up from talking with his friends.

"Me, Kale and Cabba plan on taking a trip to that planet Earth in Universe 7. Thought you might like to go?" he thought about it...

"Universe 7? Didn't those guys win the tournament of power?" Caulifla rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me but yes they are. We plan on getting lessons from them. That Goku and Vegeta saiyans were powerful, there's no telling what we can gain being their pupils" Caulifla described getting excited.

"I wanna turn super saiyan blue, and that other weird thing that Goku guy did when his hair turned grey."

Cabba agreed. "Think about it renso we can be equally strong saiyan race and U7 will definitely have competition."

Renso continued to think. "Honestly, I'll pass." they all were shocked "Say what?"

Caulifla said. "I'm not really into fighting like you guys, and I have a wife you know I can't just leave her."

Caulifla rolled her eyes "Who cares, bring her with you." Renso chuckled.

"Look sis, I'm okay. This is your thing, go be strong for me alright?" He tells her and she sighs "Fine." Renso smiled and lifted back up

"Anyway, how the hell do you plan on getting to Universe 7?" He said perplexing. "That's a whole different realm."

"Miss Vados will be able to transfer us from here to there I'm sure." Kale insisted.

"Yeah we were going to ask Lord Champa if he can allow her to, we plan on leaving tonight." Renso nodded

"I see, how long you guys will be gone?" Caulifla shrugged "Months perhaps. I didn't even think about that our time zones may be different." Kale sighed "That's right..." Renso smiled,

"Well, you three do your best and show them what you're all about."

Caulifla smiled and bumped fists with her brother. "Thanks bro, we won't let you down." they proceeded in the air.

"You're missing out though, I heard Earth food is remarkable." Renso shrugged "I'm sure, if you can bring some back."

Caulifla rolled her eyes.

"Why should we? when you won't even come, anyway bye Renso" the three disported.

**Lord Champa's planet**

"My lord, I'm quite concerned about your weight. I really think you should allow me to get you a trainer.."

Vados insisted, "nonsense, how many times you're going to chastise me about my weight Vados, goodness." he snaps,

"Just saying..its on you sir." she implies, and her staff goes off. "Oh my, who's calling?" She looks in her small ball

"Yo, hi Vados it's us Caulifla, Kale and Cabba" Caulifla said in glee, and bowed along with the other two.

"Well hello there, my lady. What is it that you three want with either me or Lord Champa."

Lord Champa raged "Caulifla, what the hell do you want now? If it's not food we're not interested."

he says and Caulifla scoffed, "Chill out Lord Champa we didn't want you to begin with we wanted Ms. Vados, so please spare us with the bullshit"

Lord Champa growled "Why you little smart mouth-"

Vados cleared her throat, "Exactly my dear it is that you need?" She said respectively.

"We were wondering if you could please insist on taking us to Universe 7 to train with the ones they call Goku and Vegeta."

"Why would you want to go to my brother's universe? How dare you after they won the tournament of power?" He lashed out.

"Hey with all due respect my lord but if it wasn't for Goku and them we all would of been wiped out regardless. That 17 guy saved all of us." Cabba said "Indeed" Kale agreed. Lord Champa got aggravated remembering "Damn…"

"Well, I would be happy to travel you there miss Caulifla." Vados said cheerful. "Alright, Vados you rock thank you" Caulifla said excited. "Yes we're so grateful" Kale states. "It's my pleasure young ones, I'll be there shortly."

"Hey, I didn't authorize this, they can't go." Champa declared.

"I don't see the issue my lord, after all it would be pretty nice to learn how the saiyans there are compared to ours." Lord Champa rubbed his chin

"Ah good point, that way we can know the secrets those of my asshole brother's universe saiyans in their power" He said rubbing his hands.

"Not to mention, you did admit Earth in U7 had better food than ours." Lord Champa growled,

"You just had to go there did you?" She chuckled, tapping her staff "Good day my lord, be back shortly," she said dismissing herself.

"ARRRGGHHH you tell them snobby saiyans they better bring some of U7's delicious dishes here, or else when they get back I'll exterminate them in existence." he shouts before she leaves.

"Yes, Universe 7 here we come" Cabba jumped in the air as Vados appeared.

"Okay everyone hold on tight, remember if you let go it's your doom." they all agreed and held onto one another including Vados, as she began to time warp.

"Vados, pardon me for asking, but have you actually visit Universe 7 yourself?" Vados chuckled, "I'm afraid not my dear, as my brother never visited U6 in a very long time either. "Wow…"

Cabba stated "Is there anything you can tell us about it?" Vados smiled, "Well, according to my dear brother Whis. Those saiyans you fought are the only full blooded ones on that planet and universe."

Cabba made a face "I knew that.." She continued

"Apparently, you have been told their home planet were wiped out by the tyrant frieza of their universe….Planet vegeta, and well...they do have delicious food, and my lord suggest you bring him back some or he threatened to exterminate you all"

Kale and all of them gasped "_That fat lard.._" Caulifla said in her head.

Meanwhile in Universe 7…..

Son Gohan's residence a party is underway for Videl and Gohan's new born Sekihan.

"Oh this food is delicious Whis" Beerus said grubbing along with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks.

"Here's more fellas" Chi-Chi said putting more plates on the table.

"Ahh, if you miss Chi-Chi continue to make good food like this, how about divorce that fool of a husband of yours and come be my wife.."

Goku while food stuffed "Hey no way" he retaliated. Chi-Chi blushed, "Oh Lord Beerus, you're too kind."

Pan and Bulla who are 4 years old playing tag with Marron. Videl 18, Lunch, and Bulma are chatting as they played with baby Sekihan who was in Videl's arms.

Goten and Trunks are playing basketball. Then suddenly everyone felt many ki's approaching them. Whis caught glimpse "Oh wow, my sister's here with 3 saiyans.." Beerus eyes shot wide opeend "Say what? That means-" he thought his brother was coming along. "Your sister?"

Goku said with his mouth full. "Indeed. Apparently, she has brought with her those three saiyans, you and Prince Vegeta fought at the tournament of power." Vegeta grunted, and Beerus rumbled,

"Them sore losers can't get over it we took home the victory, figures, that damn brother's of mine wanted to start something.." he thinks.

"Apparently not, Lord Champa is not with her ironically. I will be back, my lord." he said disappearing.

Space/Near Earth

"Whis! Hello brother" Vados greeted "Hello to you as well Vados my sister, what brings you all the way over to the Universe 7?. I must say we've never crossed each other's before."

"Apparently my Universe 6 saiyans thought it would be nice to train with your universe 7 saiyans Goku and Vegeta. They've been very eager to see how they managed to be so strong." She said and Caulifla interfered.

"And I wanna give him Goku a piece of my mind for promising to train me and get me to level Blue that jerk owe me." Whis chuckled.

"Oh my, well that's interesting. Well, you're more than welcome. We're at Goku's son's house for a little get together as his son has had a newborn." Vados chuckled.

"Don't mind if we do. By the way, Lord Champa decided not to come, as you know he and Lord Beerus rivalry would of put an end to your party."

Whis chuckled "Figured that much...come sister." he insisted as they all disappeared.

"So, these three saiyans are that strong?" Videl asked and Gohan nodded "Indeed, and they're quicker advance than we are. Especially that one name Kale, she was a monster...but her power is incredible…"

He said. Then a blast came and in crashed Vados and everyone. Gohan shielded Videl and their son, as Goku shield, ChiChi, Vegeta with Bulma. "Really?" Bulma said with her hands on her hips.

"Greetings Universe 7, its me Whis sister Vados, from Universe 6 I see many familiar faces and I'm sure you remember these three Caulifla, kale and Cabba. They emerged and everyone was astonished. "Th-there's female saiyans?" Chi-Chi said shocked. "So, those are the saiyans from U6, I pictured them way more um...muscular." Bulma stated, 18 huffed "Looks are deceiving Bulma, don't underestimate them.." She insisted. Krillin shuttered, "Yeah that one right there, the tall girl she holds far more power than the other two, she some type of demon when ticked." Caulifla shouted "Hey she learned how to control it for your information, what you saw was not Kale." Caulifla defended.

Trunks and Goten saw as they flew down. "Well, welcome to our home, you're welcome to join the party.." Videl said sweetly. "Thanks, least somebody here is nice.." Caulifla said. Cabba walked up to Vegeta, putting his hand out "Um, he-hello master.." he said a bit intimidated not getting use to Vegeta's permanent scowl. "Hey kid, what did you come all the way here for.." he said without shaking it. "I-I seek your guidance of training sir. I really admire you, and..I wanna be your pupil please. I promise i won't let you down." He said pleading insecurely. Vegeta smirked "You're asking someone who is not soft. If I train you Cabba you will sweat, bleed and beg for mercy. I don't even go easy on my son over there.." He said pointing and Cabba looked "Y-Your son?" Trunks was confused. "That guy was in the tournament of power..?" Trunks asked Goten, and he shrugged. "Mind him Trunks, you see how hot them two girls are, and they're saiyans" he said gripping his shirt. "Yeah, they're gorgeous. But they came here for a reason..I think they wanna fight either your brother, Goku or my dad."

"Yo, Caulifla what's up? Glad to see you again" Goku said cheerful but Caulifla punched him in the stomach, everyone gasped. "That's for breaking your promise jerk."

Goku coughed "huh?" he said holding his stomach. "You promise to come to Sadala and train me.." Chi-Chi interfered.

"Excuse me young lady, but there is no need to be violent.." Caulifla just looked at her and scoffed "Well he needs to learn to keep promises."

Goku gathered himself "its alright chi-chi mind my wife, she's very protective." Caulifla was perplexed, this scrawny low power level woman who was a human was his wife. "I did promise, and I'm glad you guys came along to do so. I'm down." he said excitedly.

"Goku you're not going to another Universe when you have duties as a grandfather here."

Chi-Chi demanded. "He doesn't need to leave, we want to train here and you will do so." Goku nodded

"No problem, but...can we eat first?" Goku said rubbing the back of his head, and Caulifla falls out.

Kale rubbed her arm, still a bit shy from everyone but she noticed a presence approaching her. Then a tap hit her shoulder and she jumped, taking Goten and body slamming him. "Wh-Who are you?"

Goten groaned "Ow, gosh that hurt." Kale blushed "oh i'm -I'm sorry.."she said a bit embarrassed. "Hey no worries, you're pretty strong." he said to her and she nervously sweating

"Oh than-thank you..just don't sneak up on me like that please." she insisted, and goten apologized "I'm very sorry to startle you, but -I-I wanted to just say, you're very beautiful." he said a bit shy. And Kale gasped lightly

"W-what?" she said holding her chest with her fist. "My name is Goten.." he lift his hand out, and Kale looked at it for a minute and then back at him and seen his innocent smile "I-I'm Kale."

Goten kissed her hand, and she blushed harder "Nice to meet you Kale. And this guy here is my best friend Trunks…"

Trunks waved, and Kale reluctantly waved. "U-Um, excuse me...I -I really need to talk to my sis." She said "CAULIFLA.." she yelled running towards her.

"Well, she's shy.." Trunks said. "Yeah, but I kind of like it." Goten said.


End file.
